Scale
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: You're lost in a scale of colours aren't you dear? And oh, don't let him rain on your parade - because you've got the colour, and you're practically a rainbow,
1. Red

Title: **Scale**

Pairing/Character(s): _Lily .E/P + James. P_

Summary: _You're lost in a scale of colours aren't you dear? And oh, don't let him rain on your parade dear - because you've got the colour, and you're practically a rainbow,_

Notes: _So this is a follow up of my 'Colours' fic which is basically James' version of these drabbles. This is for the 'Colours of a rainbow challenge' I'm pretty sure it's called. It's fun which is why I'm doing this again! Anyway hope you like and please leave a review! Mint~_

* * *

_**Red**_

* * *

Oh Lily dear, haven't you heard there's this thing called magic? There's a whole new world for you to explore and be a whole new person in. There are spells and everything is like a fairytale!

Oh, but honey then there's that boy who's oh so charming – well at first he looked like he was charming, but then he goes and opens that witty mouth of his and insults your friend – your best friend – and everything falls apart.

He makes you so angry doesn't he dear? You're like a volcano ready to burst, and you just want to tell him what's what don't you?

But you bite your tongue; look at him with that oh so pretty smile of yours before using your own wit. You use some of your knowledge to fight fire with fire don't you?

And this fire – oh baby girl it's going to last forever isn't it? Because he's no prince and your no princess –and he's just aiming to get burned, isn't he?

He's dark and though he reminds you slightly of strawberries – sweet but bitter at the same time, you know you can't fall in love with the enemy. Not that you'd want to because you've Lily Maria Evans and he's just James Potter.

Wouldn't want to ruin a cliché would we little flower bud? After all he's just after a quick fling – he's after a rose that will eventually wilt – or a poppy, and he can find them anywhere can't he?

After all you're not crushing on him are you? Maybe for a week or two... but it was only a phase wasn't it honey bee?

But its okay isn't it Lily bud? When you're both standing – staring at each other with just a candle to light the room, you're going to be the one to make the first move. You're going to come out on top aren't you Lily flower? Because winners always get higher in life don't they?

And don't you hesitate dear, he's just the red-eyed devil himself – but when the volcano erupts you'll escape that scalding lava won't you dear? After all you're not going to let yourself get burnt – you won't become ashes will you dear?

But didn't you hear – Lilies live in water, and Lava can't touch you in your tranquillity can it?


	2. Orange

Title: **Scale**

Pairing/Character(s): _Lily. E/P + James. P_

Summary: _You're lost in a scale of colours aren't you dear? And oh, don't let him rain on your parade - because you've got the colour, and you're practically a rainbow,_

* * *

_**Orange**_

* * *

Can you believe it Lily – you're stuck in a dream. You're magical and though Petunia doesn't appreciate you anymore you know you're special don't you?

What's even better is you're one of the smartest in your year aren't you? You're grades are high and you're one of the most popular muggle-born girls in the school. How's that for progress?

But then there's that... Potter boy. He's like a Clementine isn't he? Or an orange? He's a fruit that could be sweet but instead it's bitter and is harmful to your eyes. You don't like Oranges much do you_ Lils? _

You've never been much of a taker with arrogant oranges who think they have it all? But if you take away the peel then they're not so appetizing any more are they darling? On the inside they're just ugly and absolutely unpleasant. How's that for a metaphor, huh flower?

Maybe you should have learnt to deal with more fruit – but you're much more of a vegetable girl aren't you, much more interested in carrots, and sugar-coated pumpkin pie. Without the pie of course, couldn't eat something that would make you gain too much weight can you?

But doesn't make you so angry and doesn't he irritate you so much. You can't believe you ever had a crush on him, though don't worry _little-miss-perfect_ because I won't tell a soul your dark secret.

Why don't you give in Lils? Give yourself up and let yourself give the boy a bit of a break – he only wants to date you, can't you see that smitten look in his eyes?

After all mummy always did tell you to eat your five a day and you can't survive off of just vegetables can you?


	3. Yellow

Third year now Lils, you should know now that this world you live in – this world with sorcery and spells is completely real. It's still so out of the ordinary isn't it?

But then Potter's still chasing you around – and he's just so overwhelming that you just want him to disappear. He's always bugging you – much like insects if you ignore the pun – or a bumble-bee.

After all, don't you know that Bumble-bee's wait all their lives going along meaningless tasks until they reach out to sting you?

But that's not all – he's not even original is he dear? Potter's just so bland and he's slippery with his ways – just a bit like butter right? He's pretty much predictable now...

You keep your head held high though don't you Lily – you keep your head up because he's just trying to break you to pieces, and are you going to let him – nope.

He could go for anyone in the world, but you're like pollen – you're what everyone wants aren't you?

You stand tall though dear, because if anyone ever drags you down, you're going to be there to jump straight back up with that independence of yours. Potter is just after a little ray of sunshine, and he'll be damned if he gets that from you – right?

You really hate him don't you – stop your angry tears he's not worth them – and so you scream and shout at him until your face is as red as your hair and you feel tired. You just don't believe him do you dear?

After all there's a war starting – and people are starting to go missing – but does Potter acknowledge this? Of course he doesn't, because he's James Potter, he's just a marauder, and he can't let anything rain on his parade.

He's like a trumpet isn't he? A very badly tuned trumpet that is too loud to actually perform any notes properly. Potter is loud, out of key, trumpet -

-And he just wants to burst your ear drums.

Doesn't he Lils?


	4. Green

A/N: Sorry for being so late in this chapter, hope you like it, and don't hesitate to review. Mint~

Scale - Green

* * *

Fourth year now, you've already dealt with that nuisance for half of your schooling life - don't worry Lils he'll be gone soon.

But... Maybe you should have figured that Potter was always going to aim for the grass on the other side. It's much more greener, so full of life on the other side.

He doesn't want the grass on his side of the bridge, because it's all so easy for him, he wants a challenge, doesn't he?

That troll beneath the bridge isn't letting him over though, yelling threats to keep him away.

Maybe you should focus more on a wall, that way he won't find a way to trick that troll.

It is embarrassing though, why can't Potter stop with the love declarations, stop making every one stare at you in green-eyed jealousy.

You loathe Potter more that Potter loathes Slytherins, no?

Anyway, he should just leave you to yourself now, (shouldn't he?) He's borderline obsessive now, (and it's scaring you slightly.)

Why should you choose the red spark that is James Potter anyway? It's all a game. Red is too easy, (you know,) and even though he's Ravenclaw smart, the blue isn't quite what you want either.

When it comes down to the truth, you just want a different whirlwind of colour, you want green lights, don't you?

Green is the colour of peace, and nature and all things living. Like flowers, and grass and the old days playing with petunia in the park.

Because when you get down to it. You're a natural person. You're a flower, aren't you Lily?


End file.
